


[vid] if the world was ending

by Kyrale



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvid, UST, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrale/pseuds/Kyrale
Summary: ❝ and there wouldn't be a reason why,we would even have to say goodbye ❞— a little tribute to the couple that is the embodiment of these lyrics
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[vid] if the world was ending

**Author's Note:**

> Song: If the World Was Ending by JP Saxe and Julia Michaels  
> Duration: 3:29


End file.
